Web feed content is the textual/visual/aural content of any web syndication type including, but not limited to, web text content, web image content, web video content, web audio content and web animation content. A web feed content aggregation system is a system structurally configured on a user subscription account basis to retrieve syndicated web feed content (e.g., RSS, Atom and other XML formats) published by web servers.
Television content is the textual/visual/aural content of telecommunication systems including, but not limited to, TV text content, TV image content, TV video content, TV audio content and TV animation content. A television content broadcast system is a system structurally configured to receive and broadcast television content on a user subscription account basis.